The present invention relates to a toothbrush providing an indication of use, and a method of toothbrush use. In the design and use of a toothbrush, there is a need for an indication to inform the user that a new head is needed. Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a display adapted for displaying the number of uses of the toothbrush. In the design and use of a toothbrush, there is a need for a clock. Therefore, a further objective of the present invention is to provide a clock within the toothbrush body. A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which is easy to use and economical to manufacture. The means and method of accomplishing these and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.